


魔琴(Toshiya/Bass)

by Heartkokoro



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: F/M, Personification
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro
Summary: toshiya x bass拟人后宫？XD BG注意脑洞开了试写看看~萌点就是看大本命和bass美人们搂搂抱抱(。ps. 开头一句是从当年坑掉的《蜷局》再写的，大概我也喜欢上了重制





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> [* bass后宫科普](https://m.weibo.cn/1787192907/4227984853994271)  
>  OP: 蜷局&輪郭

BASS的轰鸣饲育着胸口盘曲的巨蛇，指间琴弦低频振动，蛊惑着欲望。

男人温柔抚过琴颈的手指带着魔力，低音缱绻于他与竖起的琴之间构成的绝美角度。

那像是抚摸着情人。深情款款。

他时而又有力地拉她入怀，不容抗拒。

美男子是音魔的化身，感性至美的神秘灵蛇，他让她缠在他漂亮的大腿上，黑色维纳斯的诞生模糊着性别，魅惑的音盒打开，他带着她共舞。

该是他被低音迷住的，结果却好像她和旋绕低颤的音符都迷上他。没有人能不迷上他。

也许他只会被美迷住。他花瓣样的嘴唇沉默着不说爱，矜持地从不主动亲近吻她。但是他双手抱住她时又像个单纯的少年。将她举高膜拜时她在他眼里看见过调皮与倾慕，在他创造她的温热掌纹中感受过真切用心的爱意。

想抚触他手指撩过松散汗湿的留海，和底下美好的面颊。她在他指间悲颤。

也许更像娓娓道来的情话沉吟。

在舞台顶灯黄光孤独地投射中，他抱着她重生。

只她知道，他创造她是为了重生。Zero，败者重生。

 

她们眼里的敏像个战士，游荡在末日废墟里的战士。慵懒披着黑底粗织花袍毯，露出结实健美的胸膛，竟仿佛流浪者飨宴里的优雅帝王。

一只雪白的手从身后搭到他胸口，纤长优美的手臂似白蛇一般。白色低胸晚礼服的RU-Drive美人身材惹火，将敏搂在怀里，让他黑色短发的脑袋靠在自己胸口。她银白带卷的长发被黑珍珠发卡挽起，脸侧垂下的发缕风情绰约，这般颜色搭配和为突出她曼妙曲线而在腰侧裁剪大幅褶入的一片设计感的黑色呼应。

敏臂弯里搂着的Trick Star是一对双胞胎，身形较为纤细，清爽的黑色短发和敏曾经留过的很像。姐姐是他拥抱着重生的Zero，漆黑如夜的短款紧身晚装从右边胸侧到腰际蚀露出些许银灰色内衬，神秘妖娆的高贵美感；妹妹和姐姐同样的装扮，只是黑色晚装上点缀了银灰纱，脖颈上缠了绷带。姐姐涂了黑色指甲油的纤长手指绕到敏颈后，抚过发尾，轻轻划在一颗黑痣上。妹妹则比较害羞，裸露着双臂倚在姐姐身后。姐妹俩有着一样漆黑灵动的美丽眼睛。

对比三位身材高挑较年长的美人，敏腿边倚着红色短裙的可爱Eve。她和她艳丽的红色一样永远充满青春少女的甜蜜活力。对面坐着的三位也是较年轻。华丽蓝紫色大振袖改良和服的3epo美得像只破蛹的蝶，深蓝色帅气宫廷装的Vulture沉静冷艳，她们之间有位黑色性感皮装的漂亮美人气质叛逆，斜戴着小皇冠，含笑的魅惑眼神狡黠极了。

敏伸过戴着银制尾戒的手来，带有魔力的手指抚过她姣好的脸缘，勾过下巴。温柔的男人如今越有力量也越文雅，他微笑着与她对视：“You told me a lie...”

Like killing me softly.

那是Beelze，会给他设陷阱的Beelze，曾令他神魂颠倒。

她笑得像与他交换了邪恶的秘密，蹭了蹭他的手，以柔媚的声音问：“So, where are you going?”

要去哪里？带谁去呢？狄俄尼索斯与卡门交换了秘密。

Zero侧枕着敏裸露的胸口，低头看向Beelze。

敏搂着Zero起身，看来还是带她去。RU-Drive向后靠进白色西装丽人Impulss的怀里。Beelze望着敏有些放浪地笑起来，她搂过身边的3epo接吻，一双黑眼睛仍盯着敏。

敏俯身凑近她们，“Beelze，很想跟我去？”忍笑问。

他俊美的脸孔靠得太近，3epo脸红起来。

Beelze噘起嘴来，敏很快地啄了她一下，“下次带你去。”双手为3epo整理起弄乱的发髻。

Zero伏在敏背后，越过宽阔的肩头，笑Beelze好幼稚。

 

to be continued?

23.09.2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another BGM: 铿锵玫瑰


	2. Zero (Trick Star)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑色维纳斯的二重身，美神的舞步窥见魔影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP/ED & Zero's BGM:  and Zero , THE BLOSSOMING BEELZEBUB (Original & Symphonic Ver.)

敏带她去的远方，映在夜色一样漆黑的美丽眼睛里。

夜有寂静的声音，温柔低沉的音色，窗外夜空里飘飞的雪影有模糊的残响，远处冰冻的海藏着魔魅的低鸣。

作为舞者的她善于捕捉这些低不可闻声响的韵律。她为它们着迷，指尖抚过窗玻璃上冰冷的雪影，穿了黑色舞鞋的足尖随之轻巧立起。纤长的手臂以优雅的弧度掠过头顶，她轻盈转了一个圈，落在男人有力的臂弯里。

“敏……”涂了黑亮指甲油的手指抚上男人俊美的脸庞，她看着他又痴迷地说，“雪有声音…海里也有……”

“是的…我也听见了……”他和她着迷的是同样的东西，变幻的低音乐句，“那真美……”他令她依附着他舞蹈，向来如此，他会让她包裹在黑色晚装里的纤细身段展现出最美的模样。

“太棒了，Zero，记住它。”

他们融为一体，敏令人看到的他也是最美的。

夜的美人，贝斯的精灵，她的手拂过敏微卷的黑色短发，她沉醉在与他一体的绝美舞蹈中，爱恋着。

她爱恋他是必然的。可她有时候觉得自己爱恋的不止是这个男人，还有他了如指掌她深爱的每一个音符，和他一起的每一个舞步。她想他对她也是如此。

然后她听见一个脚步，轻轻的，重合着他俩的脚步。

她看见一双缀着银灰纱的手臂，依恋搂上她爱人的脖颈。

她又听见一个隐约低柔的声音：「…爱你……爱你……亅那声音像在哼歌。是谁在说？还想让她说？

她依偎进敏的胸膛，闭眼就看不见幻觉，睁眼幻觉还在。“啊……！”她没由来地害怕不能承受骤然变作雷鸣的狂烈轰响。

但是敏搂紧她腰身的手臂给她力量，她由柔美无力的后仰又重生而起……“敏……”她望着男人皱眉沉醉的脸，他温柔又坚定，她漆黑如夜的眼里闪烁出坚强勇敢的光，也更染上着魔的暗。

她双手依上敏的右肩，侧脸枕着，纤瘦的身体曲线柔媚贴着他。她点地的脚尖着魔踩着舞步，要胜过那幻影的脚步，她要与他完成绝美，只有她可以。

黑色维纳斯的二重身，美神的舞步窥见魔影。

 

陌生的旅店床铺，还算舒适的亚麻床单。敏坐在床边松开黑底白色星点的衬衣袖口，一边问倚在他身后床上的Zero：“怎么了？”她很安静，他觉得她又在走神。

Zero靠着柔软褐色绒布面的枕头，手指绕着上面的流苏，喃喃说：“敏……和你跳舞的时候，我总觉得还有另一个人。”

男人坐着的背影给她安全感，虽然她好像没有在看。

敏转过来看她，摸了一下她柔顺的黑色短发。他躺上来靠着床头，老式旅店房间的褐色砖木墙壁给人温暖的感觉，黑色铁架床头却显得冰冷，床躺上去有点吱呀声。Zero自然依到敏身侧。

她曾陪他度过很多冰冷伤痛的夜晚。像现在窗外的寒风一样冰冷又刺痛，黑得也看不见路。她看着他像个成熟的男人一样坚忍得不吭声，但是他温柔拥抱她时她又感觉到少年似的纤细敏感。她的手习惯性抚到敏腰上。

敏握住她的手，她安静的陪伴有一种淡淡的温暖。她看起来很纤弱，但她跳的那支舞，敏总也忘不了她一次次在自己怀里重生的模样。那样的Zero美得有多惊人。他有时候忍不住将她举起来表达倾慕。他知道，其实也很了解，她坚强却也忧郁。

现在的她忧郁着刚刚问过他的事情，但是她没有再问。如果他不回答的话，她便不会再问了。她是这样。

敏的手指抚进Zero的黑发里，温柔的触碰。“那不是别人……那是你的妹妹。”他皱着一点眉告诉她。

“……妹妹？”出着神的美丽黑眼睛里浮现出迷惑，好像暗夜的海上起了雾。Zero不明白，她也出于她更不明白的惯性在敏搂住她的怀抱里回头，看向身后——本该有谁羞涩躲在她身后的地方…？银灰纱的薄影淡去，那里没有任何人。

“…你不记得了？”敏的声音令她转回脸来，才发觉他靠得好近了。这样的接近令她有点着迷，敏怜爱地轻抚她的面颊，她迷恋地看着他，看这也许可以左右她心思的俊美男人皱眉说：“大概有些事情……必须忘记，才可以活下去。”

她觉得这是叫人伤心的话，但是敏轻轻吻了她的唇，极其安慰的感觉。

Zero合上眼睛，不知为何右眼流下冰凉的泪水。她为什么觉得心酸呢？

 

有些事情必须忘记……哪些事情必须不能忘？

回忆也像海雾里低沉的回响，隐隐约约，在他的拥抱里只像是一个梦。

“我都快毁灭了……折断了翅膀…。所以，为我舞吧，也许你们能为我再次达成完美。”俊美的男人对他亲手创造出来的双胞胎姐妹说。他花了很多时间陪伴她们的诞生，以此与她们缔结感情，如此用心。

初时黑绸嵌白晚装的Zero，点缀银灰纱的Star，一对轮番在他手臂中起舞的双生杰作。

但是她们看到的敏，也像美丽的艺术品，不明白他为什么说折断了翅膀。

“姐姐，他真好看……”一模一样脸孔的女孩，躲在她身后说。同样漆黑灵动的眼睛，害羞地偷看敏的侧脸。

Zero回过头，在妹妹眼里看见恋情的光。那样炽热单纯的光，令她熄下自己心底初燃的火苗。

但是敏看过来的时候，Star却更躲进Zero后面，她怎样也拉她不出来，只得稍红着脸被妹妹推在前面。

“嗯……？”敏好看地笑，宽慰地看着她们，“再跳一次。”他对Zero伸出手。

她再次进入他的怀抱中舞蹈。她望着他心想她其实舍不得熄掉那火苗，于是她只能小心地双手护住它，让它微弱悄燃在心底，不让任何人知晓。

 

“姐姐，他是不是比较喜欢你？”Star搂着Zero同样裸露的手臂问。

悸动鼓涨过心底，“……没有的事。”Zero垂下睫羽，“你喜欢他，多跟他在一起。”她鼓励妹妹。

“姐姐，我也喜欢你。”Star依赖抵着Zero的额，一模一样的黑发留海，一模一样的脸孔相对着，照镜子一般。“你们在一起我也爱……”她大概是不懂要怎样离开姐姐。

Zero笑出来，亲吻妹妹的脸，“是的，我也一样。”她是她最亲近的另一半，他是她们倾慕的人，“你们在一起我也爱……”Zero说着与Star同样的话，仿佛回声叹息。

 

带着雪影的黑色窗户映出Zero一模一样脸孔的反影，那好像有鬼魂在窗外向旅店房间内窥视。“敏……我觉得我的身体里还有一个人。”Zero在敏的怀里说。

她背对敏躺着，看向什么都没有的窗。敏从后面搂着她。

她不记得了，那个时候她经常多让妹妹和敏在一起。点缀着银灰纱的女孩转过身，羞涩又爱恋地搂上敏的脖子。

“主人……”那时候她们还都叫他主人。Star往往这样唤他了之后，又说不出其它话。

她看着敏对Star微笑，“Star的歌声很好听。”敏称赞说。

于是妹妹轻轻哼起歌。那时看着Star微笑的敏，其实有点像个纯真的男孩子，天使似的。

但是她在他怀里舞蹈的时候，却看见忧郁。她渐渐明白敏为什么说自己折断了翅膀，依着他的时候，她觉察到他肉体的痛楚。

她体贴地为他舞着，尽力分担，甚至将那痛苦转嫁到自己身上。她跳着濒死的舞蹈，却见捞着她腰肢的男人也滴着汗。敏慢慢抬头望向他们头顶上方，她的视线顺着那舒展流汗起伏仿佛精美雕塑的脖颈曲线往上，羽毛般轻掠过美丽仰起的下巴和脸孔线条，他花瓣样的嘴唇渴求着，像个断翼的天使倔强凝视着上方——她随着他的视线看见他追求的东西。

“主人…看得见光……”她被洒在面上的光辉所感动，不由向他倾诉。

“Zero也看见么……”敏抱着她没有低头，他着迷了。

其实她有时候分不清敏是不是有所克制，但是她知道她不能，她想把自己全部献给那光，献给他。

“姐姐，我想像你一样爱他。为什么他都不跟我说痛苦的事？”Star伏在Zero膝上，侧枕着跟姐姐说心事。

“你已经拥有了他的快乐……”Zero抚着Star颈后的发尾。她看不见妹妹背向她的表情，妹妹也看不见她的，很多时候她们并不需要。

“我也想…拥有他的忧郁……”Star轻轻地，难以克制地说。想要他的一切。

你太贪心了……姐姐在心里叹息，一点不能留给我么？她只是悲哀地想着妹妹天真的任性，毫无嫉恨，双生的她们之间不会有这种情绪。也许拥有着敏的忧郁平衡了她的恋心，而Star对此也像Zero羡慕她拥有的快乐一样，淡淡地羡慕着，毫无嫉恨。

“他疼爱你，不想你体会痛苦的事……”Zero爱怜地抚慰着妹妹，“我们都疼爱你。”

Star没有回头，她握住姐姐抚摸在她颈侧的手指亲吻。

 

“敏…我为什么有伤痕？”Zero跪在旅店黑色铁架子的床上，解开自己身上全黑的紧身晚装。线条纤美的腰际蚀露出的银灰色内衬底下，肌肤上有蛛丝般的伤痕。她成熟却因纤瘦总带着些少女感的身体对着敏好像没有羞涩，只是记不得这伤是哪里来的，就像她记不得自己为什么都要改穿全黑的一样。

“我们都有伤痕，人人都有…”敏安慰地抚摸她，轻吻她腰间的痕迹。

“那不好看……”Zero垂下眼帘，平时被遮掩的伤疤令她觉得羞耻，而她也只在敏面前流露出来，“……Beelze就没有。”她咬了咬嘴唇说。

敏抬眼看她，见她快哭了。“我像Beelze那样年轻时，也没有伤痕。”他说，温柔地抱她。裸身的Zero稍稍推住敏的胸口，但无法拒绝他吻她的唇。敏心想她还会吃Beelze的醋，但别的都不记得了。“我的Zero很美，因为拥有伤痕而更美。你应该记得的……”他耐心地安抚她，“我们都无法漂亮地活下去，但当伤痕不再代表痛苦而是成熟，我有多爱勇敢又坚强的你。”他想他应该让她想起来，有些事情必须忘记才能够活下去，但忘记不是逃避。

Zero渐渐搂上敏的脖子，他的抚慰温柔得令她想哭，难受的心也许被治愈着。但是她又看见那双缀着银灰纱的手臂，那个幻影，她抱紧了敏：“不……她要带走你…”她发着抖，埋进敏的胸膛终于哭出来，“……其实我害怕…”她抓皱着敏的衬衫衣襟，没法把痛苦和委屈统统说出来，她撑不住了，好想要他救自己，“…好想…没有伤痕就见到你……”呜咽的破碎的语义是两个灵魂的震荡，「…爱你……爱你……亅是谁在唱？

“Zero…我的Zero，想起来，伤痕不会是耻辱的。”敏搂着像要碎掉的女人，深深皱着眉，要她想起来也会令他痛苦，“不用怕的，我哪里都不会去……她，就在这里。”

Zero睁大眼，剧烈的疼痛袭击了她。

「姐姐，我想像你一样爱他。」

「姐姐，他是不是比较喜欢你？」

「姐姐，你们在一起我也爱……」

「我也爱……爱你……爱你……亅

她想起来，雷鸣般的轰响中，这个身体经历的粉身碎骨的剧痛。她看着她义无反顾扑向她们深爱的人，替他承受，断在他怀里。

「我想像你一样爱他。」

她一直想为什么不是自己，本来应该是自己。

“……为什么我有伤痕…？”Zero任敏将她放倒在身下，手指轻轻拉下缠在自己颈项上的绷带，她平静地流着泪问他，白色绷带底下黑荆棘状可怖的环颈疤痕。

“因为你爱她……”敏手指抚触着那伤，心痛地俯看她的表情和他看着断在怀里的Star时一样，“她对你也是一样。”

“我们都爱你……”她哽咽地代替妹妹向他倾诉。

“……”敏给她的吻承载了他不常说出口的爱意，“…所以你们拯救了我，”他一路吻向那道环颈的恐怖疤痕，花瓣样的嘴唇膜拜着，“我不能任你们代替我毁灭…我也必须挽救你们。”

“嗯…敏……”她发出低柔的声音，他又要给她身上所有伤痕以慰藉了，有力的手揉捏过她脆弱惹人怜爱的肉体，扣握住她还牵着绷带的纤细指间。

“…天啊…敏……你做了什么…”她叹息着闭上眼睛，男人的唇吻至她颈后，炙热的，她看不见，那里刻着恶魔的刻印。

“我要你永生。”敏说。

 

舞台幽暗的蓝紫色光雾里，男人的唇离开她的后颈。

她掀起睫羽，夜的黑色妆正如她捕捉的一切深沉音韵，魅惑又动人。她稍稍抬起下巴，束缚魔咒的黑荆棘疤痕是她高贵颈项上胜于一切华贵珠宝的饰品。底下暗夜的短款晚装紧裹住她纤柔的身段，腰际由时光蚀露剥落的银灰流光溢彩。男人一双健美的手臂从身后的黑暗里伸出来抱紧她，低沉音域里的女王，只属于他。

她转脸看向他，她的爱人，她爱着他的所爱，着魔他着魔的。斜仰的腰背被他搂着，她与他的身影交错拉开绝美的角度，仿佛美神雕塑向阴阳两面攀生的花叶，结成迷幻之境摄人心醉的古老音琴。她依附着他如蛇般神秘诱惑地舞蹈，分不清谁是音魔谁是被诱惑的灵蛇，抑或谁是灵蛇谁是被操纵的魔琴。

她抬手抚上美男子线条柔美的下巴，她为了他重生，带着双生的爱恋，带着生与死，美与邪，天使与魔鬼的两面性力量，唯有如此才可以接近他追求的音，成为他的爱——她的舞步带着幻影，终于她体验他的痛苦也体验他的欢乐。

“Zero…你太美了。为我永恒……”敏贴在她耳畔，感动地说。

是的，她会将他弹奏的音符永恒。Zero摸着爱人的侧脸，将自己的唇印上他的唇：“爱你……”传说中的魔琴吸取演奏者的灵魂和精力唱出魔鬼般动人的乐句，但是她爱他，她们爱他，所以在他弹奏时为他抵去魔咒的影响，爱意燃烧她们的灵魂为代价，他不会知晓，她们只爱着他沉醉。

当有一天他的躯体远离，她们的灵魂也会燃尽，她的身体将藉着乐曲复活永生，在那之前她会陪他去任何地方。

窗外积雪反映的晨曦渐渐勾勒敏稍稍低头与Zero额头相抵的美好侧影，暴风雪的一夜过去了，他在此时晦暗的深情中又偷了她一个柔软的吻。旅店外一片白皑皑的雪地中，还有通向更遥远远方的路……

 

(魔琴•Zero 完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star's BGM: 冷血なりせば & 難破船
> 
> ps. 一开始会叫"主人"是因为想到toshiya喜欢五星物语2333


	3. RU-Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次是我做的梦，梦里RU-Drive的拟人其实长得像Julie Delpy[偷笑][偷笑]但写的时候又感觉好像早期月历里面盘发的白纱鱼尾裙敏弥了[笑cry]当然发色不对。不管怎样梦里的敏少就是敏少啦~其实酒会上遇见敏少梦见过两次，一次穿白一次穿黑，都让人[羞嗒嗒][羞嗒嗒][羞嗒嗒][羞嗒嗒]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: 依然

[why can't we be more perfect?]

梦中的梦中的再会。

 

夏夜里举办的派对，半开放的白色别墅像是一只打翻在绿地里的珠宝盒，宝石是璀璨的灯光和晚礼服闪亮的男女们。

真的珠宝挂在女士们裸露的颈项上、耳垂边，躺在精致装扮的秀发里、胸脯间。

花园一边的深潭里波光粼粼。一个西装革履的男人被绑着吊起来，用胶带封了口，扭动的男人在众目睽睽之下被扔进潭水里。暗影里的爬行生物蠢动起来，背部突出的鳞甲和竞相撕咬的扁平巨颚里锥形利齿映着寒森森的月光，那水里的剧烈挣扎淹没在人群的唏嘘中，仿佛一次余兴节目。

“敏少，薰少的礼。”端着香槟的侍者停在拉了电网的防波堤边观望的一对男女旁边。被称为敏少的男人身材修长，一身白色礼服，很衬其英俊年轻。面对眼前与别墅主人冷酷脾性过分相衬的血腥画面他略显不忍地皱了一点眉，随着侍者的话向水潭另一边的桥上望去。

北原组的薰少身着修身西服，向敏政略略举杯，薄唇抿起残酷的弧度。

敏政稍稍努了一下嘴，随即轻笑，好似不在意。然后他搂着怀里的白色女人转身回室内。深潭里的挣扎已经停止了──原组的叛徒。

关东区原组的老大穿一身白看起来就像个人畜无害的富家少爷公子哥，风度翩翩只爱与女人调情。薰冷笑着想，那男人阴狠起来可是意想不到的与自己不相上下，也亏他做得出这副样子。

 

“RU，你看到那个都没反应呢。”敏政的嘴唇触在怀中女人优雅的颈项上，她肌肤上有淡淡豆蔻的沉香，叫人着迷。身穿白色晚礼服的女人身材高挑，穿了高跟鞋只比敏政矮一点，曲线曼妙又很温柔。她陪伴过他很长的一段时间，敏政对她印象最深的就是她的高雅与温柔，没想过她面对血腥画面会如此淡漠。像一朵淡漠的百合，被黑珍珠发卡梳挽起的银白卷发是流动在花瓣边沿的月光，他将百合花搂在怀里。

“敏少不也没什么反应？”女子微笑着将一杯香槟凑到敏政唇边，琥珀色带气泡的酒液和室内奏起轻音乐的派对灯光是同一种颜色。

敏政就着喝了一点，“不，我觉得那太可怕了。”他说这话的口气无辜又轻松，可能他只是说死法太难看了。“但是RU，”敏政语气稍转，“如果是你……重要的人遇到那种事，你也无动于衷？”比起死去的男人他似乎更在意这个问题。不知怎么的，他在意起怀里的女人不该如此冷漠，他希望她有感情。

RU-Drive看看敏政英俊的脸，又瞥了一眼他环在自己腰上的手臂。“我不知道你跟弥是怎样……但是，我不会爱上任何人。”所以不会有重要的人，不会有弱点……即使那是你，女人下决定似的想。她认为他们都不该爱上任何人，他应该知道，老大和老大的情妇只有这种标准答案，玩玩游戏就好，否则就太危险了。毕竟她也不是弥。

可是这种事情敏政听过太多了，反而就不特别，也可能他就是喜欢危险的事。总之敏政突然觉得无趣，他没有马上放开女人，只是说：“我想抽根烟，你有吗？”他已经戒烟很久了。

RU-Drive随身有带敏政以前抽的Virginia Slim，她用zippo打火机为敏政点上火。还是那个非常温柔的RU-Drive，敏政觉得，她之前那话是故意刺伤他。

他跟她打了个招呼去花园里抽烟，一边有些烦恼。他和弥是相爱的，很确信的相爱，敏政和敏弥的关系本就与普通情侣不一般，那女人真令他快乐。但她不要参加薰的宴会，所以他带了RU-Drive来。高雅并不像弥那样放浪的白色女人刚才冷漠的话并没有让敏政不喜欢她，他反而对她产生怜爱情愫。他有点想让RU-Drive爱上他，他可以做到，但他能否对弥之外的人也一直爱下去？敏政对自己没有自信。RU-Drive没有错，那太危险。

北原组的薰少要是知道原组的老大在这里烦恼女人，一定会想用枪子崩他的头。可是敏政觉得搞帮派斗争时他根本不用感情，又有什么烦恼，他的浪漫精力当然只能用在女人身上。况且他那几个女人，要不像RU-Drive那样深谙明哲保身，绝不会给他惹麻烦；要不就是像敏弥那样敢与敏政相爱也不会成为对方弱点的厉害角色。他本身也乐于让人因他风流年轻而小看了他，放松防备，但他没有装假，他确实多情。

烟快抽完的时候，RU-Drive出来找他。“敏少，”女人白色美丽的脸上混合着紧张与请求的表情，“我看见薰少在花园那边，那个男人…好像有些线索……”

敏政觉得她是说那个背叛原组的男人。但不可能，那个男人已经死了。

“我跟你去看。”敏政熄掉烟头。RU-Drive的表情让他觉得自己被她需要和依赖着，不可否认他很受用。

他们来到花园的另一边，没有看到任何人。“抱歉，我刚才明明……”RU-Drive说着，只听树影里哗啦一声，“是在那里！”她好像又看见了，竟自己跑去追。

“等等…”敏政没想到她会这样不顾危险，立即也追去。高挑的女人跑起来像一只羚羊，敏政看着那白色的背影突然很想要她，他想抱住她把她压在沙发里亲吻，沉醉在豆蔻的沉香里，告诉她即使那个男人没有死也没关系，他不怕报复，也不怕那男人告诉薰一些他不该知道的事情。

他没有立刻这么做，他有点想知道RU-Drive会跑去那里。也许她真的看见了“亡灵”，在薰这里发生任何事都不奇怪。

RU-Drive最后停下脚步，发现自己竟站在拉了电网的防波堤边。她慌张地回头寻找敏政，伸手用力抱住他。

“啊…我怎么带你来这里……”女人抱着敏政哭起来，“要是你最后也到这里来了怎么办……”

敏政明白了，她在害怕，她为他担心极了，但她只说不会爱上他。

“没事的，不会的…”敏政搂着女人安慰地亲吻她散着银色弯曲发缕的额角。

“怎么了？”薰不知什么时候出现在他们身边，看来他没有让他的客人很享受。

“你吓到她了。”敏政有些埋怨地对薰说。

“抱歉，”薰抿唇浅笑的表情可看不出歉意，“我以为你会带敏弥来。”

所以弥才不想来，敏政懒得跟他说这句，“别说这个，借我个房间。”他把怀里的女人打横抱起。

“敏……”RU-Drive靠在敏政胸口轻轻唤他的名字，脸颊上还挂着泪珠。

“你跑太多了，”敏政温柔地说，“需要喝点酒。别担心，今晚我会陪着你。”

 

夜灯昏黄的房间里，他真的把她压在沙发里亲吻，并且藉此将琥珀色酒液渡进她口中。

“好一些吗？”敏政安抚着RU-Drive雪白修长的脖颈，裸露的肩膀锁骨，再往下是曼妙的身材曲线。十分温柔的来回抚触像他好多次做过的那样，叫她沉醉。

“嗯……你说你会陪我…？”RU-Drive手指触上敏政洁白的前襟，她有点想搂他的脖子。

“是的…”敏政吻她，拿起她的手让她白皙的手臂绕上自己的颈。

“……你可不可以一直都陪我…”她在他唇下小声说，她自己也知道有些贪心了。

敏政模糊地笑，“好了，放心…我不会要求你说爱我的。”他明白她了，她不必如此央求。

[是吗……可是我好后悔没有对你说。]RU-Drive在敏政怀抱的迷梦中好像渐渐醉了，她又好像其实一直都睡着，眼睫上凝着泪珠。

这是梦中的梦中的再会。

薰站在房门口看着独自睡在沙发上的白色女人，敏政已经不在任何地方了。

原组的敏少在他背后搞的那些动作，北原组的薰少不可能不最终与他清算火拼一场。但敏政不该被原组叛徒的余孽趁机在暗处刺杀，将那个男人扔进鳄鱼池的是他，薰不知道自己为什么要帮敏政这个有时和他联手有时又在坑他的小子，也许因为他有兴趣跟敏政玩，不想敏政死在任何人手里，包括他自己。

[你可不可以一直都陪我…]RU-Drive在梦里又问敏政，她觉得因为自己不肯说爱他，他也不肯答应一直陪她，只用吻堵了她的唇。

“让敏弥来接她吧。”薰对手下说。虽然他预料那女人过来又会叫他头痛一场。

 

自那之后RU-Drive一直睡着。百合花般，带着豆蔻沉香的睡美人，在梦里与她的爱人相会。

也许很久很久的以后，有一天，她会等到她的王子真的来吻醒她。

“这是一把有故事的琴哦，Toshiya你真的好眼光。”

“哦~是吗？”英俊的大男孩笑着露出一边可爱的虎牙。

她睁开眼，看见敏政的笑容，他笑起来总是有些孩子气。

“RU，我来接你了。”他又那样温柔地抚摸起她来，仿佛也拭去了她的泪珠。她伸手挂住他的脖子，在他怀里发出低低的颤音。

她会陪伴他很久，和以前一样，在他身边诉说着沉默的爱意。

 

(魔琴•RU-Drive 完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other BGM: 来生缘 & Red...[em] 
> 
> 敏少怎么又被我写死了啊啊啊！>口<


End file.
